lie down, lie easy
by thiquethighs
Summary: 'let me shipwreck in your thighs.' / sasuke ღ hinata. modern au smut drabbles.
1. hand jobs are the best jobs

i try to tell myself that i'm lamenting the lost potential that could have arisen from meaningful interactions between sasuke and hinata had kishi written anything for them, but in all honesty, 65% of that meaningful just means that i wanted for it to be canonically implied that they had sex. because let's be real here: these two derps, had they gotten together, would likely have been one of the most sensual pairs of ninja the village of konoha had ever seen.

which is why i'm here to make it happen. ;)

imagine them being, hmm, college juniors, living together in a condo because condos ar e. hinata is a kinesiology major, and sasuke is a history/law double major. (for now; it might be subject to change.)

* * *

of all the things that could possibly give him a hard-on, it fucking has to be _this._

sasuke steadies himself against the bed frame, fingers curling desperately into the mattress as he tries to center his gaze on something less soft and wet. the flushed flats of hinata's shoulders can be seen above the brim of her towel as she walks back and forth across their room. they're pink all over and dripping with shower water, and just the sight of her soaked-skin bones dipping into her neckline is enough to send him reeling. his eyes blow wide and he thinks about it, really _pictures_ it: what the curl of her towel might be keeping from him. sure, he's made out with her a few times, left some memorable hickies along the nape of her neck. never anything past that, though, for her still developing sense of self esteem.

and besides, hinata hyuuga is a woman who makes her own decisions. she agreed _—_ amazingly, unbelievably _—_ to move in with him into this condo as a symbol of commitment to their relationship, now one year and running. logic has it that she will agree to more intimate forms of expression soon, too. 'soon' hopefully meaning sometime within the next hour because _god,_ he's getting tired of most mornings entailing a lonely jacking off session.

hinata walks nimbly out of the bathroom for the fourth time in the past three minutes, hand lazily holding the towel that is about to come undone around her. she takes a fistful of it and yanks up while mumbling to herself, completely unaware that her gesture has just offered sasuke the perfect view of her hot, steamy legs. he swallows hard and bores his eyes into the ground as if about to will it to burst into flames, but then she walks past him again, her freckled, fuchsia legs sweeping tantalizingly across his gaze. an involuntary groan escapes his mouth, mired none too well in a curse. hinata stops, looks back at him.

though in his mind he's trying to deny it, the physical position that sasuke has adapted as a result of his girlfriend's inherent sexiness is one that when viewed from any perspective looks positively atrocious. his knees are bent inward at an extreme angle, his hands are pulling at his already quite short hair, and his head is ducked dangerously deep into his legs. the overall scene is worrisome to hinata, if anything.

"sasuke," she murmurs quietly, walking over and squatting in front of him. hinata tickles his nose with her own before dipping her tongue into his mouth for a quick kiss; sasuke feels the blood rush to his head when he looks down and sees nothing but her boobs. he lets out a strangled sort of noise, hiccuping against hinata's mouth and causing her to draw back in surprise. the only thing that could possibly worsen this situation, he reasons silently to himself, is her following his gaze downward, and only to notice the clear and lengthy diagonal of his hardened cock under his jeans.

of course, she does just that.

it's a small gasp that flits from her mouth when her eyes latch onto the hidden, horny spectacle. hinata lets the image take hold in her mind over the span of a few seconds, then dares to sport a small smile as her finger ventures close to sasuke's fly. "you know," she whispers serenely, ghosting a touch across the denim, "i'm really not that pretty."

another groan, louder and longer than the first, flies from his lips. "my dick begs to differ," he manages to grind out, and she laughs, a tinkling, taunting bell of a sound. sasuke can't believe he's actually going to have to jack off after this; she's so close and so _there_ and it would be a lie to say that he hasn't imagined what it might feel like to have her hands hold and pump and brush his rock-hard flesh. in fact, he's so lost in the picture now that he lets loose a moan without even knowing it and hangs his head back, nearly unable to breathe simply due to the sheer force of fantasy.

hinata, whose lips are twisted in pensive thought, dares to inch her fingers a little closer to the zipper of his jeans. she flicks the metal object, hums in tune to the 'ping' that it makes. it takes any and all self control that sasuke has left not to whine like some lewd porn star, and he pinches his eyes shut, clamps the mattress so hard he thinks it might burst.

a tap, then a pull, then a sound; two fingers dipping in as his cock immediately reacts and begins to push, out, out, _out._ something resembling a choke catches in sasuke's throat as his eyes fly open and hinata fits her entire hand down his fly. she repositions herself, moves from a temporary squat into a permanent criss-cross applesauce before letting down the zipper even further, as well as a fraction of his jeans. his cock pops out but only to another disappointment, as nothing but cold, empty air surrounds its hard, blood-touched skin. hinata looks up, an unforeseen lust powdering red onto her cheeks. "let me help," she breathes, and the beam on her face then is wide.

her right hand is first; she flitters her fingers across his tip and dances them all the way up, circling around and around before deciding on a grip. sasuke breathes in shakily, then directs his hands to either of her shoulders and squeezes. the warmth of her hand on him is something short of divine, and when she hesitantly starts to pump him it transcends even that. he lets his mouth hang open as gasp after gasp spills from it unbridled, touched every now and then with the sweet sound of a moan. the only thing better than this could be _—_

 _—_ oh _fuck._

he's never heard from other guys about balls being paid much attention, but hinata is apparently under the impression that they deserve as much of her fingers' work as does his cock. she takes one and bounces it lightly in her hand, then does the same with the other, all while matching the squeezes of her right hand to the pulsing throb of him. the sensation is not necessarily a downright hot one; more ticklish, rather. it sends orgasmic tickles all up and down his spine, makes him feel as if he's been made into a live wire. the urge to enhance the faint vibration has his left hand moving shakily from its place on her shoulder to where her left hand rests, and with one look of recognition from hinata, they begin to caress in tandem.

the longest it's ever taken him to jack off is a mere six minutes, but this unadulterated and adoring attention that hinata is paying sasuke has him cumming after eleven. he squawks out something between a groan and a wail when it's over, then falls back onto the bed and attempts to regain his breath. hinata giggles and wipes up the cum from his head on her fingers before heading over to the bathroom and washing it off. sasuke watches in disdain as she does so, commenting sourly, "you know, i really don't taste that bad."

she returns a few minutes later, decked out in a flouncy blouse and tight skirt instead of a towel. his cock is still hanging plainly out in sight of the whole room, and hinata looks at it with a sneaky smile. "i said i'd help you," she sing-songs, pressing another open-mouthed kiss to his lips, "not service you, sasuke. maybe some other time."

he's about to let loose another loud complaint when the words finally make it through to his brain.

 _maybe some other time._

 _other time._

 _other._

 _time._

"wait, are you _—_ " he jumps up, scrambles after her out of the room with his cock still dangling from him like a fucking wiener. hinata twirls around to face him with a tantalizing grin, a fraction of a gasp escaping her when the tip of him brushes against her skirt. a million different scenarios start to run through sasuke's head, which seems about to implode for lack of an answer from her.

hinata laughs and blushes, then looks down to take in the sight of him again. "i'll do it," she says resolutely, turning back to match his awestruck stare, "when i'm ready."

the words echo indefinitely in his mind, and they bloom. he's just been dished the best hand job of his life, and although it's true that he's absolutely _dying_ for something more, the fact that she can say to him that she will take him into her hummingbird mouth some not far-off day _—_ well, it fills him up to the brim as well as any other orgasm would. sasuke actually smiles, a silly, boyhood smile. "i love you," he rasps, and he steals one last(ing) kiss off her, locking her tongue with his own and bumping his teeth against her lips.

it's by far the greatest thing he's ever been able to share with her, this acrobatics act with their hands and mouths. he's got no doubts that what's to come in the future may in fact be even greater, but that doesn't damper in the slightest on the incandescent feeling of now. hinata twists her tongue with his once, twice, thrice, before pulling back and leaving with a love-touched smile to go about her day. sasuke sees her off, then goes about getting his own agenda into motion, although more for the chance of making it to the end of the day, to a night alone with her.

(she's already waiting for him by the time he comes home, but then again _—_

—so is his cock.)

* * *

so. . . this is literally it. porn without plot, all the way, because these two deserve the DIRTY. (don't deny it, you know they be horny baes.)

read and review, please! prompts are always welcome!


	2. kinesiology (of the tongue)

i think what i most love to read about when i read smut is cunnilingus. like, there is so much you can do with it metaphorically and figuratively and i just. oral sex, one of the unknown wonders of this world. i'll probably never experience it, but y'know, the written stimulation should be enough for me to satisfy myself.

so, without further ado: sasuke getting some hinata pussy because he LOVES her and her pleasure is IMPORTANT.

* * *

it all begins with hinata's kinesiology final.

she's rambling about it constantly nearly three weeks before it's supposed to happen, fretting over review books and note cards to no end. sasuke doesn't mind so much, as he has his own finals to fret about as well, and her chatter is a nice touch to what was once an empty condo home to the one person living in it: him. every now and then he'll shut her up with a kiss and she'll laugh in his arms and they'll end up spooning, which despite the lack of sexual activity, is actually pretty nice. intimacy with hinata, he's discovered, does not necessarily have to involve something sensual, though he does hope for that kind of sensation some day. for the time being, simple kisses and hickies are more than enough for his pleasure.

as to hers, however, he has some ranging ideas. he never tells her, but she twists in her sleep a lot; moans at random points in the night and almost always has one hand in between her legs. sasuke knows that it's as common for girls to get off as it is for guys, which has him wondering why she doesn't bother telling him that she satisfies herself in her sleep. he's more than willing to help her orgasm if it means growing closer to her and boosting her self confidence. she's never been one to vocally express her appreciation of the physical facets of a relationship. the first time they locked lips, she nearly died of embarrassment and couldn't speak to him on the phone without blubbering incoherently because she believed she'd been terrible at it.

(she was, of course, anything but.)

in these recent weeks especially, sasuke has been mentally running through a list he started in his head a few weeks ago. generally it's comprised of ways in which he might help make her feel good, but if one really wanted to be specific, the list is just a bunch of sex pleasers. he's considered fingering and stimulation of different points and even the use of vibrators. nothing quite stands out as much as one particular practice, though. sasuke closes his eyes, hums; imagines his mouth on her, _in_ her. oh, if men could have holes like that. he would have made it a priority to have someone's mouth on him every night.

hinata exclaims incoherently, dragging him out of his thoughts. she's seated on a bar stool, and her head is stuck in a textbook. sasuke smiles affectionately, watching as she murmurs insistently to herself about some medical terminology. the pinch of her brow and curve of her lip convey an obvious annoyance and frustration that has been building up for weeks. sasuke pours out two cups of the tea that he brewed for them and heads over to where she is, a mischievous little plan forming itself in his head.

"thank you," hinata murmurs warmly when he hands her her cup, and she kisses him on the cheek before returning to her terminology. he counts the total seconds that she managed to look away from her work, and comes up with two. this is perfect; this is _ideal._ there is no better time for him to ease her nerves a bit and allow her a chance to breathe. his gaze dips to her legs, which are all uncovered skin save for the overhang of a large sweatshirt of his that she's wearing. he knows she's not wearing any panties either, because he did the laundry this morning and counted the full fifteen pairs.

sasuke takes a large gulp of chamomile tea and sloshes it around in his mouth before swallowing. he's heard some pretty good things about lady cum, but he doesn't want to take any chances. the warm, slightly prickling flavor of the tea washes all over his teeth and gums and tongue, and he lets out a breath. hinata, too mired in her finals preparation, does not even pay him a second glance.

it takes a while for him to decide where to start, but he settles on the parts of her thighs that if crossed would make a 'v'. hinata is stockier here, more muscled as a result of rigorous years of taking tae kwon do. sasuke opens his mouth, then closes his teeth around the firm skin and bites, gently. hinata gives a little jump and moves her book away from her face to peer down at him in an accusatory fashion. "what do you think you're doing?" she asks, and he can instantly tell that she's fighting back the urge to smile.

"helping you," he deadpans, then adds quickly, "relax."

she blushes, to his delight. "sasuke, i. . ."

sasuke studies the expression on her face for a moment before saying stoically, "if you don't want it, i won't do it."

"no, no, i didn't say that!" the color of hinata's cheeks transcends to a faint scarlet, and she looks away from him.

"so you want me to, then."

"i _—_ "

"just," he murmurs then, right onto her skin, tongue tasting beads of sweat, "just tell me when to stop."

she swallows.

"okay."

he reverts back to kissing the skin of her thighs, a mantra running through his head: bite, lick, suck, repeat. hinata is surprisingly quiet above him, her hands clamped onto either end of her textbook as she continues to read.

it's surprising, the number of wet dreams he's had compared to the number of times he's actually researched sex. looking right at her vagina, sasuke has no idea what he's doing. he does, however, have a curiosity-driven urge to taste, and a split-second flick of his tongue has him tasting something both salty and sweet. interest piqued, he continues with another stroke, this time tracing the tip of his tongue down one side of her outer lips. hinata makes no musical sound, simply sighs and spreads her legs a little further apart. a warm wetness starts to seep out from her core, carrying with it a tantalizing smell. sasuke licks his lips, darts a momentary glance up to hinata's face.

not one ounce of protest is written into its angles, thank god.

he brings either of his hands up to hold her down by the hips, lest she begin to rock against him and, as a result, fall off her chair. his first languish of her inner lips is enough to wrench a gasp from her. the book in hinata's hands trembles slightly, though she refuses to let go. sasuke laps up at her initial juices with gusto, enjoying the taste of them more with each consecutive stroke. he draws his tongue across her in different shapes, listens for the reactions. an oval has her breathing heavily, a figure eight moaning just under her breath. she curls one of her hands into his hair and pushes him closer, rasping lustily, "don't. . . don't stop.'

'didn't plan on it,' he whispers, and he takes a leap of faith by slipping his tongue inside of her. hinata keens, throws her head back and lets the book dangle uselessly from her free hand. each of his strokes has her walls moistening further around his tongue, and he greedily licks up and swallows as much of her essence as he can. hinata's mouth begins to make sounds he would never have dreamed could escape from her, an assortment of moans and groans and blissful sighs. her reaction in general has him wondering why he's never done this for her before, why he only ever let himself listen to the quiet, muffled noises she made per her own ministrations when sleeping. had he known he could stoke her to this degree, he would have offered to eat her out a long time ago.

one of her fingers breaks his train of thought by touching his nose. he halts his work, draws his tongue out slowly so as to cherish every last bit of her, before tilting his head slightly back. sasuke watches as hinata takes her finger and lets it hover over a small nub resting a mere centimeter above her opening. she taps the nub first, then presses into it. it doesn't take a large amount of genius for sasuke to catch on. one circle of her finger over the nub has her making rather divine music of her vocal chords, though he isn't about to let her do so for much longer.

he latches his teeth tentatively onto her clit, but she lets out no sound, just waits. after taking a minute to consider a few ideas, sasuke finally settles on following her example and moving the all-natural sex toy in a circle. his tongue is slow, and purposely so, taking what seems like forever to draw a full circumference. hinata whines, drops her book onto the counter to tangle her other hand in his hair and tries to push him closer. sasuke's tongue is merciless, though, refusing to give into any quick pace and only adding on to her agony by nibbling at her clit with his teeth. he works himself into a lazy pattern: circle, nibble, circle, nibble; it only breaks on occasion, when he feels particularly prone to sucking and making her mewl _—_

 _—_ or, after a few minutes, when he makes a sudden decision and decides to ride her hard. he expertly rakes the top of his teeth against her clit, stretching the small bundle of nerves in every imaginable direction, all while his tongue reverts to servicing her vagina. any semblance of his previously taunting patience is forgotten as he fucks the whole of her, determined to bring her thighs to tremors all around him. hinata alternates between short pants and sharp moans, sometimes keens with a mixture of both. when she clenches instinctively around him, sasuke only increases his pace, making sure that he matches each second with two darts of his tongue, even three. the whole of the world starts to swim around his eyes, but he swears silently past the blurriness of it all that he will put his head in between her thighs whenever she wants him to if it means giving her this.

hinata manages one last moan before shuddering through to her climax. she hangs her head back against the bar counter, breath heavy, eyes lidded. as sasuke sucks up the last of her juices and pulls away, she whimpers; his mouth and nose are coated with her cum, and when he makes no move to clean himself, she leans down and decides to sample a taste instead. sasuke's tongue eases willingly into her mouth and entwines itself with hers; there is green tea and cum all wrapped up into that powerful muscle, and she devours each eagerly before giggling against his lips. sasuke opens his eyes, smile curiously. "what?" he asks.

she giggles again. "i taste good."

"good?" he questions incredulously _—_ if that can be said to be a capable action of him _—_ eyebrows raised. "if you just tasted 'good', i would have finished days ago."

a small smile curves its way up hinata's lips, and she looks hesitantly into his eyes, blushing all the while. "how _do_ i taste then?"

he considers her for a moment, contemplating which sensual path to follow. eventually, his tongue floats back to her slit and licks, picking up some of the wetness still dripping from her. hinata moans softly when he retreats and reaches up, then fits his mouth to hers and lets her taste herself again. he rises up from his seated position and picks her up by the hips, groaning a little when she wraps her legs around his waist and brushes the fabric above his cock with her labia. the kiss deepens into something a vertical position cannot sustain, and he soon has her pinned to the living room sofa, his lips detaching from hers to mark a trail of hickeys down her neck.

"like heaven," he murmurs, mouthing at her jawline.

"like heaven if it were a fucking flavor."

* * *

i have two ideas for the next chapter, but i'm not sure which i'd like to do first. long and lewd phone sex with video, or one catching the other masturbating? make the right choice today and submit your preference with a review! only satan knows how much it will make my day! ;)


	3. (hands) dancing in the dark

i got like five requests for this, l m a OOOO. so here you go: le phone sex ft. video. this is also more hinata-centric than the first two chapters, so i hope that's something you all enjoy. ;)

* * *

hinata is sometimes so involved in her home life with sasuke that she forgets he has other priorities. she approaches the end of finals week with an ever-lengthening list of vacation ideas in mind, only to be disappointed by sasuke breaking the news that he'll be canvasing law schools for nearly two weeks once finals are over. the morning of his departure, he wakes up especially early and makes them an extravagant breakfast-in-bed, complete with pancakes, strawberries, and two glasses of red wine. hinata teases him endlessly for the gesture, amazed that with her, sasuke is capable of expressing so much emotion. a roll of his eyes has her giggling, then sighing dreamily as he leans in to kiss her goodbye.

"call you tonight," he murmurs, nibbling at her jaw before stepping away.

"mm," she replies, and then he's gone.

she begins her day with a much needed cleaning of the entire condo, using the activity to keep her mind occupied. sheets are taken down to the laundry and changed, counters swiped clean of all their grime, and litter gathered up and dumped into the trash. at the end of the grueling three hours, hinata surveys her work, musing to herself how if sasuke was home, the place would revert back to the way it was by the next morning. and this wouldn't just be because he happens to be a slob or anything; it would be a combined effort, made possible by recklessly tackled kisses and lip-locks, and an insuperable urge to be constantly touching each other. the junction of her thighs goes warm, and she lets out a sigh.

"idiot," she chides, "he could have taken me with him."

the remainder of the day's hours go by with textbook reading she had hoped to push to the end of the break for her inability to be separated from sasuke. hinata even manages to tackle a good deal of her nursing school applications, finishing a record amount of three essays in four hours. before she knows it, the sun is starting to set and the realization of there not being any food in the fridge beginning to dawn. hinata wills herself into driving out thirty minutes to the market _—_ the one woe of living in a secluded college town, unfortunately _—_ but decides as soon as she gets back that she won't ever invest in doing the groceries on her own again. it takes her three trips up and down the stairs to their condo to get all of the groceries for the next two weeks indoors, and by the end of it, hinata is more than perturbed and prepared to vent to sasuke about why he ought to be home.

she pulls out her cell phone while brewing a packet of chamomile tea, unable to keep the sigh of relief from escaping her when he answers. "hey," sasuke breathes, and she replies in tandem before saying, "wait, just a second." hinata takes the phone and props it up on the counter against a filled water bottle, then presses a button and turns on her video.

sasuke raises an eyebrow at her. "you look tired," he deadpans, then adds, "what did you do?"

"everything," hinata retorts, though she tries not to sound too resentful. his face shifts at her next comment, a soft, childish statement of fact: "and i don't even have anything to come home to for it." the water in the pot comes to a boil, bubbling noisily even as she quells it with the submersion of a tea packet. sasuke's eyes avoid meeting her gaze through the video, his cheeks taking on a soft, fuchsia stain as he turns over her loneliness in his mind.

"you know, you can." he stops, having caught her eye. the adam's apple of his throat bobs nervously, but he plows ahead anyway. "you can take care of yourself," he whispers, "if you want."

hinata's eyes blow wide in surprise; ever since he discovered that she was prone to touching herself in her sleep, he had insisted on ensuring her pleasure per his own actions. every night, his fingers charted a path under the neckline of her shirt, down the valley of her breasts, past the dipped oval of her navel, all the way to her thighs. just the thought of him spreading her apart under her laced panties has her heart racing at an inexplicably quick pace. she tries hard to hold her breath lest he catch onto her arousal, though her hands tremble against the counter. it must be hard for him to say this; to temporarily relinquish the power he usually has over her. despite her earlier annoyance at having been left alone, hinata finds herself pitying her boyfriend.

an idea starts to take shape in her mind, and as she switches off the stove top burner, she says, "let me call you back."

the tea is good for her aura. it tickles her tongue and sparks off her neurons, sends a slight, satisfied tremor running through all of her skin and bones. chamomile, she and sasuke determined long ago, is the perfect preamble to any sensual endeavor. its heat takes root and gradually inflames, lets the body come to a simmer so that it might be easier for it to boil minutes later. when hinata makes it to their room and slips off her shirt, the feel of icy air on her flushed breasts has her sighing in content. she ghosts her fingers over the stiff nipples, pinches experimentally before tracing them down, down, _down_ to the waistband of her panties. her experience with masturbating has only ever been under the pretense of a deep, but fantasy-filled sleep; seeing it for herself is an entirely different emotion, different feel that she absolutely relishes in.

hinata picks the fluffiest of pillows to set behind her when she leans back into their bed. her hair is spread messily over the white of them, as are her parted, crooked legs over the lavender colored sheets. satisfied, she picks up her phone and redials sasuke's number, then sets the device right in front of her legs, waiting for the camera to properly calibrate.

the hitch in his breath when he answers has her half-wired already. his mouth hangs open and his brows unknit, and she asks casually, "can you see it alright?"

"yeah, i _—_ yeah."

"okay," she replies, and then for the first time that night, she lets her lips come into the camera's view as she whispers lasciviously, "now tell me what to do."

sasuke licks his lips, pushes pensively at his teeth. hinata can tell just by the concentration in his eyes that he likes this idea but that he is unsure of how to proceed, so she does him a favor and begins the process for him. her fingers flitter down the whole length of her body until they reach her cunt, at which point they scissor slowly down the outward bend of her lips. hinata lets out a moan in tandem to a grunt from sasuke. her core is beginning to seep, _drip drip_ , into the crooks of her fingers. she resists her urge to taste, trusting that he will have her doing so later.

"do that," he finally speaks up, "do that again."

"what," she murmurs, repeating the movement, only with her fingers pointed a little downward so that she might scrape up some of her wetness on her fingernails, "this?"

one bob of his adam's apple, then another. hinata abandons all restraint on her voice and allows sigh after satisfied sigh to escape her. her fingers make slippery noises against her flesh, coated ever more by the spring of her essence. she ghosts one over her slit, lets slip a whine as the urge to plunge it in overtakes her. "sasuke, how _—_ "

"you have to do it slowly," he answers. "little by little, and when _—_ when you can't go any further, you _—_ ah, _fuck,_ you _—_ you twist it."

hinata does exactly so and is gifted, to her pleasure, with a shuddering, sigh-mixed whine. her thighs clench instinctively about the one digit, but sasuke surprises her and commands, "no, spread them apart."

"but _—_ "

he cuts her off, says sharply, _"listen."_

it would be a lie to say that she isn't turned on by this sudden display of dominance. hinata's eyelids flutter as her finger comes out, awaiting further instructions. his lips are pulled tight as he considers his next plan of action, and her upper body heaves with the weight of still impending arousal. hinata takes the opportunity of his silence to tease her nipples, giggling airily when the slick of her cum slathers around their circumference. she will tend to them with her mouth later, when the taste of herself is more embedded and her breasts more flushed and ready for the swallowing.

"two fingers," sasuke interjects, breaking her breast play. he brings his own fingers up for demonstration, says, "like this", then pushes them together side by side. his other hand comes up to form a hole _—_ _her_ hole, she realizes with a giggle _—_ and he continues, "watch me." hinata's eyes are lidded as she follows the movement of his fingers through the whole; they start off conjoined, a stiff erection meant only to tease her, but as their base reaches the hole's opening, he spreads his fingers apart. the image of a scissor taints her eyes, and with slight hesitation, hinata attempts to mirror his movements. she takes her index and middle finger, slips them past her slit and spreads them farther apart as they make their way up her vagina. a shuddering moan escapes her when she feels the digits touch upon a particularly sensitive spot.

sasuke grunts lewdly, but manages to say, "now do it again."

she complies.

"and again."

another moan, another wail.

"again."

the movements are slow, but she can feel herself start to shake.

"ag _—_ "

hinata builds up the pace of her fingers, scissoring expertly into her vagina and clenching around her hand as the tips of her fingers touch repeatedly upon her g-spot. a tremor takes hold of her body, and she rams urgently into herself, desperate for a realization of her climax so that the shuddering in her thighs might finally quell. hinata shuts her eyes and hears herself yell before the expected outpouring of cum rushes down her like a river and coats the entire front of her hand. every part of her is shaking so uncontrollably that she sinks further into the pillows, turning her face into them as she slips out her fingers to her arousal's dismay. sasuke takes a little longer but cums soon after her, though his head hangs back and she can't see his face.

"does it _—_ " he's panting, for _her_ sake, "does it taste good?"

the hand that's not covered in cum takes her phone and shifts it to where it's in view of her face. hinata brings up one finger, hooks it on her teeth. her taste is salty but sweet in the afterthought, and it makes her hum in pleasure. she watches with delight as sasuke groans with each suck of her mouth, with each small bob of her throat as he licks up the residue and swallows. the sensation is even better when she adds her other fingers and makes the most filthy noises thought possible with her lips and tongue, sucking and licking and sucking and licking, without relent.

"we should do this _—_ more, _ah_ , more often," sasuke concludes, and hinata can't help but laugh. she'll never admit to it, but the sensation of getting off to his instruction is nearly as good as the _real_ thing, when his hands, and not hers, are caressing her body. she wonders what it might be like to do this when he's actually here; god knows it would only be so much harder for him, what with her actually being within his reach. the thought of domination running both ways is definitely a tempting one. hinata saves it for later.

"i should go," he continues, "i have to get up early tomorrow."

hinata arches an eyebrow. "oh, so you don't want your share?" she asks innocently.

"my share," he replies slowly, questioningly, though she's sure he already knows what she's implying.

"i was thinking," hinata murmurs, "that i might do the same for you. if you don't mind, that is." she flutters her eyelashes at him, parts her lips slightly and wills a faint blush to her cheeks. sasuke swallows, nervous.

"make it quick," he answers decisively, and then she's getting her own good look of arousal in the ramrod shape of his penis. sasuke utters a guttural sigh when his hands touch the blood rent sex organ, and hinata hides her pleasure in the facade of a small smile. "your fingers," she begins, demonstrating, "like this. . ."

as she gets him started, his request filters through her head. _make it quick._ she considers relenting to it, but then one look at her bedside table's clock has her deciding that she will do anything but. his torturous methods of making her writhe in pleasure had hinata bent on some gateway to heaven for an entire seventeen minutes. there's no way she's about to let him get away with the usual eight. if the power is in her hands, she will make sure he grunts, moans, screams. it's the least she can do for the both of them, after all.

"hinata," sasuke groans, one of his hands teasing his head while the other pumps mercilessly slow. "any time now."

"oh, right," she answers, and she takes another look at the clock. her thighs convulse upon her making the quick calculation. hinata hides a smile.

"two minutes," she whispers.

 _only fifteen left to go._

* * *

okay, so this was like, _incredibly_ fun to write. i'm hoping i'm not the only one getting wet reading all the way through this, lmao. (now if only i had someone to take care of me the way sasuke does hinata, amiright?)

next chapter's feature is **lap dances!** hit me up with any of your particular preferences with a review! ;)


	4. i want you (to fuck me)

hey, guys, sorry for the lack of activity! school has kept me busy, but as a gift, i'm here to give you gratuitous p-in-v sex ft. rough, sexy wall. hopefully, the title of the chapter indicated as much. issues about the plot that comes before the events of this chapter will be addressed at the end of the fic.

as always, read and review, please!

* * *

she knows it the second she does it that kissing him for the sadness in his eyes is an action prefaced by the wrong reason. but his face is so plain and devoid of emotion, and in truth, she's been aching to see some change flitter across it's canvas. their friendship of a few months has turned into some torturous study of his steady character and inherent yearning, and hinata, patient though she usually is, is simply tired of waiting for him to really open up to her.

she has to vault herself up on her toes a little to reach him the first time, and her lips barely brush his. hinata notices that sasuke closes his eyes for the briefest of moments, and that might have propelled her further, had her knees not given way. she tries to survey his face in the dark of twilight, watching closely as he runs his tongue over his lips. there is no one out there in the vicinity of his apartment complex but the two of them, and somehow, that makes the gravity of the situation feel ten times as heavy. hinata opens her mouth to make up some sort of goodbye, but then sasuke is flushed against her in one stride and his hands are in her hair and she is opening his mouth for him, and the world is starting to turn.

hinata moans softly when his tongue touches hers; he is flavored like the chamomile tea she brought over, and the spices spark on every one of her taste buds. she alights her hands on his chest before beginning a gradual path up to the defined curve of his neck, sasuke's hands following an opposite path from her shoulders down to her hips. the fit of his fingers around her ass has hinata humming with pleasure, and she moves a little closer, bumping their teeth together in the process. she's grateful for the absence of any bystanders in this midnight moment. the more they press against each other, the more she feels that invisible barrier—the one that makes its home in her thighs, and his—start to fall away.

as if on cue, sasuke takes her by the hips and pulls up, guiding her legs back around his waist. he's strong, incredibly strong, carrying her into the barely lit alleyway lining the side of his apartment complex with just one hand. hinata's flats are nearly dangling off of her feet, though she could care less for the hard, heated feel of his erection against her legs. she squirms against him in trying to find the best position for their bodies to meet, and sasuke helps, amusingly, by pushing her back against the brick of the building. her body slides down naturally to meet the jut of his erection, and hinata sighs, arching her back and her neck as he detaches his lips and starts to slather down to her collarbone.

his kisses are messy and hungry and raw, and every one is met with a whine from her throat. hinata opens her eyes slightly to see sasuke push her hair away from her neck and pin his teeth to her skin, the pressure of his canines setting fires to her insides. this uninhibited display of emotion has her overwhelmed, to say the least, but it also has her expectant. hinata has not been so intimately touched in months, let alone touched like this. she half-believes he is worshiping her body more than simply pleasuring it. sasuke even attests to the fact with a low, throaty growl, and then, "i _want_ you."

with trembling hands, she reaches down to fumble with the zipper of his pants. the second his boxers come down, a long, throbbing specimen of male desire pops up in front of her eyes. she's only ever seen a penis once before, and is hesitant to touch. instead she just takes in as many details as the dim light of a street lamp can offer: the little hairs scattered all across the length, the swollen spheres of his testicles, and the small drops of pre-cum spilling from his tip. he's long and sturdy, all because of her, and the thought of that has her hormones running wild. hinata turns her face to the brick when sasuke slips his fingers into the waistband of her skirt and underwear. "okay?" he murmurs, gentle with her for the first time that night.

"okay," she breathes. he waits a second or two, presses soft kisses to her pulse to assure her that his worship will be of the spiritual kind from this point forth. hinata shakes out a breathy sigh when her hips rub against the brick behind her. the air is cold as it should be at night, and she moves up and down just barely to gain an ounce of heated friction. sasuke, sensing her impatience, digs his hands into either of her hips and directs his gaze to their legs. hinata is already wet and waiting for him, her labia flushed red and swollen with the thought of sex. sasuke isn't much different.

before he can make a move, though, hinata whispers faintly, "go slow, at first." he takes the request into note, moving carefully past her folds to push into her cunt. he's large, and afraid of hurting her. her walls don't immediately contract around him, instead taking a moment to adapt to the stretch and span of his cock. hinata whimpers and arches a little, but thankfully makes no other move to indicate any pain. eyes now pinned on her face, sasuke moves further in, groaning under his breath as she takes him. her legs are pushing restlessly against his back, bringing him closer and closer to that one little spot that she so wants him to hit already.

sasuke chuckles. "i thought you said to take it slow."

"at first," she counters, and his grin widens. the gasp that starts to build up in her throat as he pulls out has him stoked, and before she can comprehend what he's doing, he pushes back in unexpectedly, eliciting a moan from her mouth. still, sasuke is a little wary of the possibility that someone might hear them and come outside, and he moves from her neck and back to her lips, muffling her moans with his tongue. each time that he pulls out, he pushes back in after a shorter amount of time. it sends hinata writhing with pleasure against the wall, the outline of her body's every contour pushing and pulling against the fabric of her clothes.

"faster," she gasps into his mouth, and she does the thing with her legs again, pulling him in so tight that she's shocked and disappointed to not feel the tip of him press at her g-spot. he is nearly all of the way inside her, with only an inch of his cock not currently sheathed in her walls. hinata, despite the coarse feeling of brick against her back, starts to rock against sasuke in a determined, circular motion. if not for his tongue in her mouth, she would be half-screaming by now, the pleasure chemicals racing up her spine slowly beginning to overload.

the slap of their bodies against the wall echoes all down the alleyway, though by this time, neither of them cares to be caught in the act. their kisses can no longer be even called kisses; just a desperate, feral combination of sucking and biting and licking. for one brief moment, sasuke lets go of hinata's lips to mouth all the way down to the collar of her shirt. she whines in protest, but gets quieter as he moves down. the swell of her breasts peaks just barely past the fabric, and he lavishes the pink skin, matching the rhythm of his tongue to that of his cock.

"i— _hah,_ sasuke-kun, i—"

he takes one last look at her, makes sure that his grip on her ass is steady, then rams into her as a start to their final push. hinata's voice rings out like a lark, and she tries to match his rhythm, but to no avail. his movements now are like the very first ones: untamed and wild. every push is irregular, but quick, and resounding with a snap. hinata leans limply back against the wall, content with allowing sasuke to take the reigns. her yells grow louder and louder, echoing in the night, inciting one stranger to wakefulness and another to a wet dream. sasuke strains against her, desperate to see her climax before his own eyes.

he's surprised by how quick it is. when the whole of him is finally engulfed in her, her eyes blow wide and her mouth parts. hinata attempts to make a sound; what comes out is only a breath. her eyelids flutter and she sinks against him, head curling into his sweat-stained shirt. sasuke pants repeatedly and lets his mouth hang open, but only for a second, before he starts to move again. he knows it's simpler then just pulling out, that there's as much thought to put into coming down from a high as there is building up to it. hinata sighs softly every few seconds, relishing in the feeling of him still inside her.

as he brings her down, he murmurs, embarrassed that he didn't ask sooner, "are you on the pill?"

"mm-hm."

"yeah, thought you might be," he answers, but in reality, he doesn't know whether he would've guessed her to be on it or not. he shudders with relief but mentally scolds himself for not acting more sensibly. even with birth control, the chance of passing std's is still apparent. he makes a mental note to check his penis for any unusual marks later, and to ask her if she might do the same as well. the idea isn't all that awkward or unpleasant, though, because it entails the possibility, if they're both clean, of more sex in the future.

hinata looks up at him, noticing his smile. "what are you thinking about?" she asks, and she gently undoes a few of the buttons of his shirt so as to kiss his chest.

sasuke swallows; he doesn't know that he should tell her. she might think him insensitive for it.

"well?" she presses, kissing right over his sternum.

"i was thinking," he says, quietly, "whether this was going to be a one-night stand." by this time, only his tip is still sheathed in hinata's walls; he pulls away gently but still holds her up with his hands when he notices her knees wobbling. hinata's arms around his neck are a comfort, her legs a nice bonus. sasuke looks down at her, waiting apprehensively for an answer.

"if you want it to be," she replies just as softly, and his heart drops, though not completely before she continues, "although i'd rather it not." a small smile hovers over her lips, as does a blush over her cheeks.

"you mean—"

"i like you, sasuke-kun." she reaches up to kiss his collarbone. "in fact, i like you so much"—another one to his sternum—"that sometimes i just"—now, one of his nipples—"can't"—and then, the other— _"stand_ it."

sasuke's eyes nearly roll back into his head. her kisses can't even be said to have pressure, they're so featherlight. but he craves more of them nonetheless, aches for the gentility that hinata showers him with. of the past two girlfriends he's had, neither was this delicate, rather, ravenous. they ate him alive, and he hated it. he stops, realizes that to believe that is hypocritical given how he's just ravished hinata. but then, maybe that's what she needs. maybe he needs her angel touch, and maybe she needs his devil vice.

"i want you," he says for the second time that night, only his voice is more raw. hinata looks up into his eyes and studies him, before pulling up and leaning in. sasuke melts into the kiss, feels himself fall asleep in her mouth that tastes of salt, sweat, and chamomile tea. when hinata pulls back, her eyes are half-lidded and she stares at him with a bashful sort of uncertainty about what's to come next. "i want you, too," she whispers.

he lowers her onto the ground, finally. everything about her is disheveled, even after she does her best to clean up. sasuke's gaze lingers particularly on the flushed parts of her, like her blown out lips and still-swollen breasts. when he catches her gaze a few moments later, a look passes between them. it's some time between twelve and one, and the sun isn't supposed to rise until at least seven o'clock that morning.

hinata follows sasuke back into the building, into the elevator, down the fourth floor hallway, all the way into his apartment. he points her to the bathroom, and she changes out of her clothes and folds them, leaving just her undershirt on. her panties are soaked and her thighs are still seeping anyways, so she finds no point in wearing the garment. sasuke's blankets wrap around her like a glove when she falls into them, his actual body—still hot, but also unclothed—even more so. hinata turns on her side, brushes her hair away to look into his eyes. the simper on her lips in mirrored in his, but not for long. she giggles with pleasure, murmurs over and over again, "i like you so much."

sasuke hums in agreement and tangles their legs together. her skin is warm and covered in gooseflesh all over. he likes the feel of it under his hands. "i want you," he says for the third time, though he could care less—

—because, honestly, they want each other all night.

* * *

ok, so! under the guise of this being a pwp (as well as me being incredibly lazy) i didn't write the actual plot that prefaces this scene. if you guys want, however, i'll write it and post it here as another chapter. it won't be porn, but it will center on the initial interactions between sasuke and hinata in my au. just let me know what you want in those awesome reviews! also, i'm feeling some fingering next time? hbu, nerds


	5. notice!

Hey, guys!

I know that I haven't posted anything in three months, but that's going to change sometime this week! My friend recommended a book series that really got my creative juices (pun _completely_ intended) flowing again, so hopefully you'll see something from Sasuke and Hinata soon.

There is, however, going to be one change to the fic. It was brought to my attention that in posting the fourth chapter, I retconned the fic's established canon, because apparently Hinata was still a virgin. From here on out, you can consider that chapter fanon, I guess? I'm not sure how else to put it into words. Just know that it's more a random creation of my mind than something that actually goes in line with what's progressing throughout the rest of the fic, and that Hinata is in fact still a virgin within the fic's canon.

Thanks!


	6. a study in blooms and ecstasy

i forgot to mention this last chapter, but i gave up on the lap dance because i realized i didn't really know how to write one in detail, lmao.

this chapter picks up a few weeks after chapter three left off, and the feature is fingering! sorry if some of you are waiting for sasuke to be serviced, i promise i'll get there soon! i just happened to see some art and absolutely _had_ to write this, lol.

as always, read and review!

* * *

admittedly, sasuke expects more of a welcome when he finally makes it back home. his trip with the other law school hopefuls was intriguing but also tiring, and there is nothing more that sasuke wants to do then melt into the sheets of his bed with hinata. he knocks on the door a few times, then frowns when there's no answer. given that it's nearly midnight, he has no idea why hinata would be out. the only thing that alerts her to his presence when he finally uses his key to get inside is her pair of flip flops, place neatly to one side of the doormat. sasuke looks around, but is met only with silence.

it's when he walks into their bedroom that a smile surfaces on his lips. splayed out across the whole length of the bed is a sleeping hinata, dressed in nothing but a shirt that has been pushed up against her breasts and a skirt that's scrunched up to the outline of her hips. sasuke sets his things down and sinks into the bed, lightly brushing back hinata's bangs to get a good look at her face. her cheeks are flushed and she's drooling onto the pillow; he would snap a picture, but then she'd be angry at him for it, and right now, that's the last thing he wants. he considers waking her up, then recalls that upon entering their condo, he found every inch of the living space nearly spotless. she's clearly exhausted, if she hasn't noticed his presence by now.

before he can move to the bathroom, a movement from hinata catches his attention. she whimpers softly and trails a hand down to her legs, as per the routine of most nights. sasuke watches closely, his eyes following her fingers' movements under her skirt. she's not quite built up yet, too sleepy to do more than simply brush her knuckles against her outer lips. in recent months, sasuke has been helping her get off by offering to do the job for her if she's feeling particularly sleepy, which, to his convenience, she happens to be nearly all of the time. the idea of helping her do so now starts to turn over in his head, but then he remembers one, key fact: that he's only ever done this during her process of falling asleep, and never after the fact. not that consent is an issue, but he doesn't want to disturb her if he can't help it.

another whimper escapes hinata, and she writhes her legs against each other, desperate for some source of friction. sasuke gulps, eager to ease her discomfiture but hesitant to wake her up. he sits at the foot of the bed for a minute longer, waits to see if she might find a satisfactory position and quiet down. but hinata's exhaustion is so overwhelming that her fingers prove a sorry excuse for instillers of pleasure, and she twists uncomfortably against the sheets, eyes squeezing shut as she whines like a child.

sasuke rolls his eyes and smiles. "i swear, if you ask me in the morning why i did what i'm about to do," he murmurs, pulling back her skirt with the utmost care. a few, featherlight kisses to her hip bones and thighs have her instinctively spreading her legs further apart. constantly wary of her consciousness, sasuke moves an arm under one of her legs and curves it into reach of her swollen lips. her hair, barely slick with wetness, tickles his fingers as he pushes past her folds. he's familiar by now with the small, pointed shape of her clit and finds the pleasure stoker with ease, only a bare touch to its nerve-ridden surface eliciting a twitch from hinata, and then a pleased, sleepy hum.

in previous experience, hinata has always enjoyed flicks of her clit as, for lack of a better word, appetizers. the teasing ministrations often have her giggling and burying her face into her pillow, the long, broad strokes that come later lulling her gently into a deep sleep. sasuke opts for the latter movement, his index finger tracing short, slow lines. hinata's body is turned into the sheets, her freckled back laid bare for him to fondle and caress. as sigh after sigh escapes her, he kisses along her spinal chord, sucking every now and then on the bones that slightly protrude. though he doesn't intend to eat her out tonight—she'd wake up in an instant if he were doing that—sasuke still finds some content in kissing the parts of her that he does not see as often.

his finger moves over her clit in an almost lazy fashion now that he's got somewhere else to be focused on, and to compensate her, he adds a second digit. the two move in a gradual motion about the circumference of the nub, up, down, up, down. hinata's sighs are mixed every now and then with a satisfied moan, and she stretches out her legs, the tension in her muscles slowly beginning to coil. sasuke is surprised she hasn't woken up yet; his body is all of flushed with hers, and he's sure that the air conditioning nips at the wet trail he's charted down her back with his mouth. the fact would almost spark him as an annoyance, if not for the blissful look on her face.

"what am i going to do with you?" he asks aloud, though the most response he receives from hinata is another pleasure-induced sigh. sasuke smiles, thinks about how much he loves the sound: light and airy, but full like a balloon. he's glad that she's never shied away from being vocal, because something about a person denying themselves the signs of their own pleasure seems wrong and unnatural. no matter how clean of a mouth hinata likes to keep, sasuke makes sure to accurately verbalize every sensation he experiences when she's giving him a hand job. to him, 'fuck' is more than just a curse word—it's a state of being incapable of being described by any other word, and thankfully, hinata knows that.

although, in all honesty, he wishes sometimes that she might do the same. though the noises her mouth makes when he's doing these things to her are nothing short of melodic, it's hard for him to imagine what she's really feeling if she can't put words to it. hinata has taught him so much of how to express himself with more than just the feral nature of his soul. the constancy of the laughter in her eyes has coaxed some semblance of peace from within him. (and that of the moans from her mouth, one of insatiable desire.) now, he's able to find contentment simply in the fact of another person's presence, of _her_ presence.

now, he's able to find solace in this: four of his fingers, spreading her apart before he slips two inside, so that a shuddering gasp escapes her. hinata's eyes flutter lustily open, the dips of her lashes hanging low as she peers into her boyfriend's face. "hey, there," she mumbles. sasuke grins, because he doesn't care that she's awake anymore if it means getting her to look at him like this. love is written into the curve of her cheeks and crinkle of her eyes, and it reflects in his features as well. hinata lazily shifts her weight and causes two things to happen, neither of which sasuke protests against: one, the slip of her tongue past his lips as she kisses him 'hello'; and two, the complete engulfing of his two fingers in her cunt. hinata makes a garbled noise as their mouths suck in tandem and her legs clench tight.

"one. . . more. . ." she murmurs, when he's let go of her mouth to sneak kisses onto her neck. breathless giggles escape her lips as sasuke takes her into his arms and rolls them over, so that the front of her body is spread out in its entirety beneath him. he doesn't understand what she's trying to say, but he keeps to his current efforts and slathers along the nape of her neck. the sound out of her mouth grow more incoherent by the second, and all that sasuke can think about is the words that he wants for her to say while he fucks her deeply. "say it again," he growls, right in line with her collarbone.

hinata arches and writhes under him, her body rendered a delicate marionette to which sasuke knows all of the workings. her fingers are trembling when she brings them down to the hand he has at the junction of her thighs, and although he does not stop, he does slow, understanding that there's something that needs to be said. when his fingers are halfway out of her, she runs her hand shakily across the knuckles. they're coated in a nectar of both of their making, and sasuke knows from the look on her face that she wants desperately to taste. he begins to bring her hand up, but she stops him, repeating instead in an airy moan, " _one more._ "

he lets her hand go, then looks up from her neck and searches her eyes. hinata's hair is splayed about her head like the untamed rays of the sun. it twirls and curves along the length of her pillow, and lines the almond shape of her face, flushed shades that range from a rosy pink to a vibrant scarlet. he doesn't think he's ever appreciated so much how undone she becomes when he pleasures her like this. to know that in this moment, her chest rises and falls not because of a need to survive, but because of a need to comprehend all of the things that he's doing to her, absolutely blows his mind. it makes him think back to a time when he and hinata were all of strangers to each other, and of how glad he is that today, they are anything but.

"tell me if it hurts," he finally answers. they've never had legitimate sex before, which makes it hard to canvas how wide of something she can take. sasuke sometimes worries what two fingers might do to her, so the thought of him pumping her with three has him slightly hesitant, especially if she's awake. he can't assure himself now that her overwhelming exhaustion will numb some of the sensations. the stretch and curl of his fingers inside of her will trigger an ecstasy that he knows is sure to fry every nerve in her system. her back will arch and her hips will buck, and sasuke will be beholden not to a subconsciously pleasured expression, but to eyes rolling back and lips parting wide.

"sasuke," hinata murmurs, easily catching on to his train of thought. her hand alights on his cheek as she leans up to kiss him. "you know i will," she whispers. a gentle curve lines her lips, and that, along with the taste of her inside his mouth, has him relenting at last. sasuke holds her body and lowers it back onto the pillows, then follows with his own before trailing his mouth along her jaw. though his fingers shake before they align with each other, he makes an effort to still them when he plunges into her. the reaction to the movement is almost instantaneous; hinata's hips ride up into the air before quaking back down to the sheets. " _oh,_ " she whispers, mouth held open.

and if sasuke closes his eyes, he can picture it, feel it: the slick warmth of her arousal, enveloping his fingers and trailing down the knuckles. it goads him towards a greater expression of desire, towards one of unfettered abandon and overwhelming passion. he realizes that, if not for the newness of the situation, this would be the point where he let emotion overtake him. but his fingers are wide and blunted at the edges, and he reminds himself constantly of that fact. as hinata smiles, _laughs_ , she tells him breathlessly to keep going. her whimpers or wails line up with his movements, and with each thrust of his fingers, her body arches back and rises to meet him.

it is the closest thing to real fucking, this stretch and pull of his digits inside of her. sasuke moves only his hand against her core, but when he closes his eyes again, a different image surfaces: his erection, rent swollen by a rush of blood to the head, sinking deep into her until no space lies in between them. he understands better than anyone, now, that the emotional ties he holds with hinata have no need for sex. but the way they've tested their boundaries in these past few weeks has him thinking that maybe, just maybe, it's this intimate touch that will ultimately bind them together—which is why he's going to wait for it. those words of affirmation from her lips, he's sure, are going to—

" _sasuke._ "

he blinks, hinata's moan around the shape of his name bringing him immediately back to the present. the digits of his hand pump her quickly in and of their own volition, and sasuke watches intently as her body moves about in a mesmerizing dance. hinata's torso twists and curls with the bedspread, throws her hair in every possible direction. it reminds him of a flower, of the sun's tantalizing rays coaxing it into a full bloom. sasuke would never have thought that he could call himself a sun, but his time with hinata has rendered him capable of shedding some light, and her movements under him are a testament to that. he lowers back to her, nuzzles kisses into her neck.

"you're almost there, sweetheart."

when hinata comes, there is no sound on her lips and no air in her lungs. the last wave of her ecstasy rides along the stretch of her limbs, the flush of her skin, and sasuke is left unable to believe that the pulse of him inside her might elicit something more. he gathers her to his chest, the flit of her tongue along his fingers when he brings them up making him smile like a fool. hinata hums in satisfaction at the taste and mumbles, "like heaven," before a string of giggles escapes her.

"that," sasuke asks, gesturing to her cum, "or me?" he tries to front his girlfriend with a pointed, jealous stare, but hinata's salacious smile easily kneads out the hard lines in his face. she laughs and presses up close to him, then whispers one word before parting his lips with her tongue and shoving a hand down his pants. his eyes are already rolling back in his head, but he hears the word echo, and it makes him grin—

—because it's not just him or the cum that tastes like heaven.

it's fucking both.

* * *

The only thing I have to say after this is that I don't know how I'm gonna write another P-in-V scene after this. It half feels like they were doing the real thing here already, lmaooo.

Don't forget to leave reviews and/or suggestions!


End file.
